Call Girl
"Call Girl is a gadgeteer and a white-hat hacker with a heart of gold. She uses technology and an army of followers by trolling crime on social media and IRL to unfriend evil." - Official character description Call Girl is the alter-ego of Wendy Testaburger in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''.'' Appearance and Personality Call Girl wears a pink mask over her eyes and a headset on her left ear. She also wears a purple tank-top with a white strap that holds her cell phones and other gadgets, pink gloves, a pink skirt and pink shoes. Befitting her theme, she often uses social media slang and internet terminology in battle. Before officially commited as a member of the Freedom Pals, Call Girl works alone, keeping herself above the civil war in favor of investigating the larger crisis gripping South Park. She forms a strong bond with the New Kid, believing that they are the only one who understands the larger situation besides her; as such, she often looks out for their well-being and helps them when she can. If the New Kid is female, she even gives them a friendship bracelet beside the park bathroom before setting out on the "(You Can) Call on Me" quest. She seems to have unprecedented abilities, as she can actually hack into security systems, aiding in breaching U-Stor-It when all the gates shut and locked, making her having abilities that aren't imaginary. Call Girl's relationship with the other heroes is somewhat unstable; depending on the situation, she can be trying to keep them on track, mildly flirting with them, or mocking some of their quirks (such as claiming that Kyle had a much cooler costume in ''The Stick of Truth or taking a selfie with a hysterical Mosquito in the background with the caption "Boys are kinda cute when they cry. #sorrynotsorry"). History Call Girl first appears during the Raisins Girls' ambush of The New Kid, using her hacking abilities to troll the Raisins Girls and scare them into retreat. She comments that The New Kid has made powerful enemies thanks to their bust of the Italian mafia the previous night, warning them that someone is uniting the crime families in a bid to become Mayor of South Park. She assures the New Kid that they can rely on her assistance when necessary before leaving to continue searching for clues on social media. Call Girl returns during Night 2, appearing on the roof before Coon and Friends during their infiltration of U-Stor-It. She reminds them that someone is uniting every criminal element in South Park for a nefarious purpose before reassuring them that she'll be there to help them when they get into trouble; The Coon, however, was unimpressed, commenting that "apparently ANYONE can become a superhero now." Nevertheless, Call Girl stuck to her word, provided clues to uncover the secrets. Call Girl also showed up and joined Coon and Friends in battle when they uncovered the Methheads' operation to harvest cat urine to taint the drugs and alcohol of South Park. She was an available combat buddy ever since. The day after the defeat of Professor Chaos, Call Girl asked for the New Kid's help in renewing her phone's data plan after it was mysteriously cancelled. When they went to D-Mobile, they found that the staff had been replaced by Crab People, forcing them to defeat the Crabs and their Manager, King Crab; afterwards, Call Girl firmly allied herself with the New Kid for future missions. This came in handy when Doctor Timothy turned Coon and Friends against the New Kid following the defeat of Shub-Niggurath; Call Girl and Professor Chaos were the only ones completely unaffected by the mind control, allowing them to assist their friend in the resulting brawl. Call Girl didn't appear during the entire process of the alliance between two sides, she also had no role at all in the franchise plan which Doctor Timothy had created. After The Coon betrayed the newly-united heroes under the guise of Mitch Conner, Call Girl began tracing the calls he made to the New Kid, eventually triangulating the villain's location at the South Park Community Center, where everyone found the Coon. Call Girl worked with the Freedom Pals during the genetics lab mission. She was frightened when the incidents happened. She also pushed Doctor Mephesto to install an app that operates the tour tram, this attempt failed as the lab is a D-Mobile dead zone. Ten days later, when the Freedom Pals reached the mayor's office, only to discover that Mitch Conner had been sworn into office, Call Girl was in shock and was the first to concede defeat. Call Girl fought with the New Kid when they traveled back to the first day, trying to convince the past kids that what the future-selves were doing was more than a game, however, nobody listened and Clyde even showed his disgust regarding Call Girl's words, saying"This is why we didn't have girls to play in the first place." She also sided with Human Kite, Mysterion when battling High Jew Elf Kyle. Finally, Call Girl asked the New Kid to upload the photos containing the plans of Mitch Conner. Abilities Call Girl is a versatile character who is effective at most ranges. Her Selfie-Stick Strike is a powerful melee attack that can make it tougher for the victim to move around; alternately, she can use her Blocked ability to draw a foe's attention to her. At long range, she can damage and weaken foes with Phone Destroyer, one of the few attacks in the game that can hit at any range. Finally, her ultimate attack is lethally effective against groups of enemies; if there's only one or a few, however, Phone Destroyer is usually a better option, as Flash Mob doesn't take very much health. She also has a high health bar, making her a good choice for most fights. * Flash Mob - Ultimate - Damage and Defense Down to all foes. * Selfie-Stick Strike - Whack a foe three times and then apply Slow. * Phone Destroyer - Damages and inflicts Defense Down. * Blocked '''- Gains Block and Enrages a foe (similar to Super Craig's Shining Hate Finger ability; however when the shield disappears, Defense Down is inflicted on adjacent enemies). Quests Given * (You Can) Call on Me Quotes (IN-PROGRESS) Field/Story '''During Raisins on a Rampage *"Hello, New Kid." *"Don't worry. I'm unfriending their Instagrams exponentially. They won't be back for a while." *"Some boys think girls don't make good superheroes." *"What do YOU think? You think girls are just as good a gamers as you boys?" (If the New Kid is a Male) *"I've known you were a girl since the day you moved here, New Kid. Why do you lead everyone to believe you're a boy?" (If the New Kid is a female) *"But then, you know all about being excluded don't you? Is that why your parents are hiding you? Because your gender doesn't fit in with the norm?" (If the New Kid is gender fluid) *"You like to remain mysterious, huh? Fine." *"Watch your back, handsome..." (to Male New Kid) *"Watch your back, girlfriend..." (to Female New Kid) *"Watch your back, non-gender kid!" (to Other-gendered New Kid) During (You Can) Call on Me * "I need your help, New Kid. You're the only one that understands." ** Crab Person #1: WELCOME TO D-MOBILE! CAN I HELP YOU? ** Singing Crabs: CRAB PEOPLE! CRAB PEOPLE! Look like crab, work at mobile stores like people! ** Call Girl: Yeah...I'm having a lot of problems connecting to the Internet. ** Crab Person #1: YOUR NAME AND D-MOBILE NUMBER, PLEASE! ** Crab Person #2: YOUR NAME AND D-MOBILE NUMBER PLEASE! ** Call Girl: Wait a minute, you aren't the people who worked here last week! ** Crab Person #3: THAT'S RIGHT, WE ARE CRAB PE- ** Crab Person #1: SHH! ...WE ARE GLAD PEOPLE TO WORK IN THIS FINE PLACE. CAN I INTEREST YOU IN A NEW CONTRACT WITH UP TO 5 GB OF DATA PER MONTH? ** Call Girl: No, I just want my phone to work right! ** Crab Person #1: INSOLENT HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU SHUN OUR DATA PLAN! ** Call Girl: I knew it! The phone company's been taken over by Crab People! ** Crab Person #1: She's onto us! ** D-Mobile Employee #1: CALL GIRL! SAVE US! ** Call Girl: Come on, New Kid! Let's wipe the floor with 'em! *"Thanks New Kid, but I have a feeling that this isn't over. If you smell crab, call me." *"Good! Now, upload it to me and I'll put it on Conner's Instagram for everyone to see." Battle * Selected ** "Call Girl!" ** "BRT!" * Battle start ** "Where there’s crime, there’s Call Girl!" * Turn start ** "Did somebody ping me?" ** "#myturn" ** "Call Girl is making a house call!" ** "Yup. This calls for Call Girl." ** "Did somebody call for...Call Girl?" ** "I'll take this call, guys." ** "Time to take out the trolls." ** "Quit hogging the action, I'm up." ** "Who am I gonna frag next?" ** "Somebody call for a Call Girl?" ** "Get ready for the Call Girl, haters!" ** "I got five bars and a full battery. Let's dance!" ** "Make way for Call Girl!" ** "Call Girl is online!" ** "Call Girl's got your number!" * Turn start, during (You Can) Call on Me only ** "You're gonna have to open about a dozen help tickets after this!" ** "The Yelp review I'm gonna write about this will end your careers!" ** "Fix! My! Internet!" * New Kid turn start ** "Freedom Pal or Coon Friend, you're cool in my book, New Kid." ** "Glad to be working with you, New Kid!" * Idle ** "Wait, is it my turn?" * Ally or self idle ** "I've got a webinar starting in about 15, so..." * Using Selfie-Stick Strike ** "Say cheese!" ** "Say "Justice!"" ** "Smile!" ** "Perfect, don't move!" ** "Hold still!" * After using Selfie-Stick Strike ** "You are hereby...unfollowed." ** "Follow me on Coonstagram or else you'll get the stick again." ** "HDR really brings out the contusions." ** "Pics or it didn't happen, right?" ** "Welcome to the bleeding edge of technology." ** "Return to the tire fires of 4chan, whence you came!" ** "You're already turning black and blue... Or is it white and gold?" ** "Oh yeah, that's a keeper." ** "Tagged you!" * Using Phone Destroyer ** "You're gonna hate me for this." ** "Doxxed!" ** "Super doxxed!" ** "Honing in on the signal..." ** "Brutal!" ** "No password is too complex for Call Girl." ** "Check this out!" * After using Phone Destroyer ** "Hey, somebody already used your Visa to buy six pallets of Levitra." ** "Merry Christmas, identity thieves!" ** "You're gonna have to move after what I just did to you." ** "Sorry not sorry." ** "I hope you've learned a thing or two about unsecured Wi-Fi connections!" ** "Kiss your reputation goodbye!" ** "You have a Google+ account? Who has a Google+ account?" ** "I'm sure your life will go back to normal once this whole internet fad blows over." * Using Blocked ** "Bramp bramp braaamp!" ** "You're gonna love this." ** "Pew, pew, pew, phone laser!" * After using Blocked ** "Good luck untagging yourself from all those." ** "Access denied, asshole." ** "Online is off-limits, troll." ** "And...I blocked you." ** "And...blocked." * Ultimate ready ** "The Flash Mob is just a ping away!" ** "The Flash Mob is just a tweet away, bring it!" ** "You ready for a Flash Mob? ‘Cause I am!" ** "This feels like a good time for a mobbing." ** "I'm about ready to detonate some social media accounts." * After using Flash Mob ** "And that's how you crowdsource crime-fighting!" ** "Oh my god! The shareability on that is through the roof!" * After ally attacking ** "Nice shot!" ** "That'll look great on your superhero resume!" ** "You show those jerks who they're messing with!" ** "You got this!" ** "I wish I was live-streaming that!" ** "Wow! You want a community manager?" ** "That would've made such a cool GIF." * After Captain Diabetes using Sugar Rush ** "#diabeating" * After Captain Diabetes using Insulin Shock ** "#justdiabetesthings" * After Fastpass using Hit and Run ** "Cool! Wish my camera had slo-mo." * After Fastpass using Blind Side ** "You're an inspiration, Fastpass!" * After Mosquito using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Now I see why you don't post pics of your lunch on Coonstagram." * After Mosquito using Zika Rush ** "You know most girls don't like super gross stuff, right, Clyde?" * After New Kid attacking ** "You're all over this, Butthole!" ** "Butthole's ripping them a new one!" ** "You showed that troll, Butthole!" * After New Kid using Full Force Fisting ** "Is that your blood? Oh my god, Butthole!" * After New Kid using Backfire Blast ** "Holy shit-cannon from hell!" * After New Kid using Elemental Onslaught ** "Shockingly and chillingly effective, Butthole!" ** "A perfect name for a perfect storm!" ** "Upvoted." * After New Kid using Deadly Dive ** "I'd give that a 9 out of 10!" * After New Kid using Airborne Annihilator ** "Bombs away, baby! Nice shooting, Butthole!" * After New Kid using Dragon Swagger ** "They're coming for you, Butthole!" * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "I take it you've been programmed for etiquette, protocol, and kicking ass?" * After Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning ** "Tweek is trending! Tweek is trending!" * After a Timefart ** "That was your handiwork, wasn't it, New Kid?" ** "Whatever you just did, New Kid, thanks." ** "You got blocked!" ** "Freaky, but effective." * After a Timefart summon ** "New Kid times two! Nice." * Using healing item ** "#igotthis" * Healed ** "All better, thanks!" ** "Thank you!" ** "Thanks!" * Reviving ** "Log back in!" ** "On your feet, superhero!" * Attacked ** "Hey, that hurt!" ** "That is diabolically distasteful." ** "Oh, sure, everyone go after the girl." ** "You're in so much trouble now!" ** "Shit!" ** "Knock it off!" * Ally attacked ** "Be careful, you're vulnerable!" ** "Watch yourself, that looks bad!" ** "Oh! That's my friend you're poking!" * Mysterion attacked ** "That's got to hurt even you, Mysterion." * New Kid attacked ** "Ooo, that looks painful, New Kid." ** "Don't worry, I won't post that..." * Burning ** "I'll kill you guys if you post that." * Confused ** "Is this what early onset Alzheimer's feels like?" * Enemy Enraged ** "That one sounds upset." * Grossed Out ** "Oh! Gross..." * Slowed ** "What?! Mobility is one of my superpowers!" * Ally defeated ** "Freedom Pal down!" * Victory ** "Who you gonna call? That's right!" ** "Don't fuck with Call Girl!" * Dialogue ** With the Coon, New Kid turn start *** Call Girl: "Freedom Pal or Coon Friend, you're cool in my book, New Kid!" The Coon: "Coon AND Friend!" Call Girl: "Right now, I'm leaning towards Freedom Pal." ** With the Coon, after Coon using Coon Claws *** Call Girl: "You're such a savage, Cartman!" The Coon: "You still here Call Girl? Go home already." ** With Human Kite, versus High Jew Elf King Kyle *** Call Girl: "Wow, Kyle's costume was so cool. What happened?" Human Kite: "Hey!" ** With Mosquito, after Mosquito using Bug Bite Barrage *** Call Girl: "Clyde's keeping it real. Real yucky." Mosquito: "Thanks, Call Girl!" *** Call Girl: "You're really grossing me out, Mosquito." Mosquito: "Sorry, not sorry!" Call Girl: "Did you really just "sorry, not sorry" me?" Mosquito: "Sorry." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Demonic Fury *** Call Girl: "Mysterion, you're a beast!" Mysterion: "Well you know, I have been working out." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Dread Rush *** Call Girl: "I bet the Mysterion fan page is blowing up!" Mysterion: "That's why I'm getting a movie in Phase 1!" ** With Super Craig, Super Craig idle *** Call Girl: "We need to work on your costume, Craig." Super Craig: "No, we don't." ** With Toolshed, after using Flash Mob *** Toolshed: "How did you organize that so fast?" Call Girl: "I spent the last six months canvassing community centers. How do you think? With the internet, silly!" ** With Toolshed, Toolshed using Spiral Power *** Call Girl: "Nailed them, Stan!" Toolshed: "Technically I drilled them, but...thanks!" ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Drillslinger *** Call Girl: "You're a pretty handy guy to have around, Stan." Toolshed: "Thanks, Call Girl." ** With Toolshed, attacked *** Toolshed: "Jesus! Are you OK, Wendy?" Call Girl: "Yeah, Stan, thanks." *** Toolshed: "Hey! That's no normal girl you're hitting there!" Call Girl: "Thanks. I think." ** With Toolshed, Toolshed attacked *** Call Girl: "Be more careful, Toolshed!" Toolshed: "I'm trying!" ** With Tupperware, after using Selfie Stick Strike *** Tupperware: "Zoom in on quadrant four of that photo, Call Girl. Now enhance. Enhance. Enhance." Call Girl: "You spot some important clue, Tupperware?" Tupperware: "No. I just always wanted to say that." ** With Wonder Tweek, after using Selfie Stick Strike *** Wonder Tweek: "You go, girlfriend!" Call Girl: "Tweek, don't do that." **'Fighting Jared, after he speaks' ***”You're a sick bastard!” ***”We’re gonna put you back in jail where you belong!” **'Attacked by Jared' ***"I really wish I was anywhere but here right now." **'Fighting Jared, after his aides come out' ***”Crap, Jared has aides!” ** Fighting Professor Chaos, battle start against Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme *** Call Girl: "#yourenotgonnabelievethis" Professor Chaos: "Thanks!" * Unsorted ** "Nope! Nope! Nuh-uh!" ** "If you think payback's a bitch, wait 'till you meet me!" ** "You're my hero IRL!" ** "Are you sure you're not overcompensating, Butthole?" ** "I'm coming for your management next!" ** "Aim high, Kite!" ** Toolshed: "Maybe I could be in your next flash mob, Call Girl. You know, if you want." Call Girl: That'd be nice, Toolshed." ** Call Girl: "You're pretty good with your hands, Stan." Toolshed: "Uh, heh. Thanks, Call Girl." ** Call Girl: "You don't understand. This is way more than just a game." Clyde: "Aw man, this is why we don't let girls play in the first place." Gallery South Park TFBH - screenshot call-girl-rgb.jpg|Promotional image of Call Girl. 20180205121106_1.jpg|In-game splash image of Call Girl. 20180224180948_1.jpg|Call Girl unlocked as an Ally during the mission 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224174714_1.jpg|Call Girl making her appearance inside U-Stor-It during the mission 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224180920_1.jpg|Call Girl offering her assistance to take down the Meth Heads during the mission 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224181350_1.jpg|Call Girl confronting the Meth Heads after defeating them in the mission 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224183756_1.jpg|Call Girl, as her alter-ego Wendy Testaburger meeting up with The New Kid after school on Day 3 (Monday) in-game. Call girl2.png|Call Girl unleashing her Ultimate ability 'Flash Mob'. Trivia * Call Girl takes inspiration from a wide variety of characters. ** She somewhat resembles Hit-Girl (Mindy McCready/Macready) and her uniform from the Kick-Ass comic book series. ** Her domino mask and dual selfie sticks are reminiscent of Nightwing's escrima sticks. ** Her hacking prowess and ability to stay informed on everything via social media are reminiscent of Oracle. ** Her outfit has similarities to Huntress. ** In a reference to something other than DC Comics, her use of collapsible batons and smartphone-based hacking may be a reference to Aiden Pearce, the main character of Watch Dogs (incidentally, another game made by Ubisoft). * Her superhero alias is a double pun; in addition to referencing her control over social media and general cell phone theme, a "call girl" is slang for a prostitute. * Call Girl's second normal ability references the real-life phone app game, South Park: Phone Destroyer. * Call Girl's Ultimate has her summoning a flash mob via Chinpokomon Go, a reference to Pokemon Go. * If the New Kid is an other gender kid rather than male, Call Girl is the only character who knows their true gender, claiming that she knew ever since their alter-egos met in ''South Park: The Stick of Truth''. She kept it secret all this time because she thought that the New Kid wanted to maintain an image of mystery about themselves. * When fighting alongside Toolshed, Call Girl has a few unique lines that imply fondness towards him; likely a reference to their alter-egos being in an on-again, off-again relationship. * Call Girl is a mandatory partner during the "(You Can) Call on Me" mission and the battle against High Jew Elf King Kyle. * Originally, Call Girl had a move similar to Phone Destroyer that "distracted" an opponent by sending tweets, implying possible scrapped content. * Her line about turning "black and blue... Or is it white and gold?" is a reference to the dress that went viral in 2015. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by April Stewart Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies